the_lonely_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm on a Boat
I'm on a Boat is the fourth single released and fourth track of the debut album Incredibad of the American comedy troupe, The Lonely Island. The single also features rapper/record producer T-Pain. It was nominated for "Best Rap/Sung Collaboration" at the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards and has officially been certified "Platinum" by the RIAA, making it the trio's first single to do so. Music Video The video starts with The Lonely Island sitting at a table as Andy pours a bowl of cereal and finds that he has a coupon for a free boat ride for three. He starts deciding who he is going to invite as he finally decides to take Akiva and skips over to Jorma to reveal previously unseen rapper T-Pain who has apparently been sitting at the table the entire time as well. The video then switches to Andy, Akiva, and T-Pain on a yacht dressed in tuxedos as they perform the song while also showing the left out Jorma back at home doing his daily routine. Lyrics Aww shit, get your towels ready it's about to go down (shorty, yeah) Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck (shorty, yeah) But stay on your motherfucking toes We running this, let's go I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (sailing on a boat) I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat) I'm on a boat Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat (boat, yeah) I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat Take a picture, trick (trick) I'm on a boat, bitch (bitch) We drinking Santana champ, Cause it's so crisp (crisp) I got my swim trunks And my flippie-floppies I'm flipping burgers, you at Kinko's Straight flipping copies I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget I'm on a boat and It's going fast and I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan I'm the king of the world On a boat like Leo If you on the shore, then you sure not me-oh Get the fuck up, this boat is REAL!!! Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker (motherfucker) Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker (motherfucker) I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker (yeah) This boat engine make noise, motherfucker Hey ma, if you could see me now (see me now) Arms spread wide on the starboard bow (starboard bow) Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow (moon somehow) Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat(let's go) It's a big blue watery road (yeah) Poseidon Look at me, oh (all hands on deck) Never thought I'd see the day When a big boat coming my way Believe me when I say I fucked a mermaid I'm on a boat I'm on a boat Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat (woaah) I'm on a boat I'm on a boat Take a good hard look at the mothafuckin' boat (sha-sha-shorty, shorty, yeah)